The Saiyan no Oujo: The Courtship
by Kiarene
Summary: Vegeta's a she and Goku's in love! Complete!
1. Dad's a She!

Author: Kiarene

First published: 7th – 15th April 2002

Archive: Please ask first

**Chapter 1: Dad's a She?!**  
  
Trunks sat on a rock, one leg drawn up as he looked around nervously. Scanning the assorted group nearby, he wondered if the information his mom told him had somehow been mistaken. None of them fitted the description mom gave him of Vegeta - short, muscular, perpectual bad mood and trademark flame hair.  
  
The Z fighters chatted among themselves, gossiping about the mysterious lavender-haired teen and his news of Goku's soon arrival. Two figures sat silently apart, uncomfortable with the chirpy group. Piccolo meditated in his usual cross-legged mid-air position while Vegeta sat scowling on a rock nearby.  
  
Vegeta glared at the tall lavender-haired warrior, her mind a chaotic jumble. How can HE be a super saiyan? First that third class baka, now that upstart teen! It's not fair! I'm the Saiyan no oujo! I should be the first super saiyan! She pursed her full red lips in an angry pout, ebony eyes staring daggers. And now I'm forced to wait for that third class baka like some commoner!  
  
Suddenly, the mysterious teen stood up suddenly, looking at his timepiece. "Goku should be here any minute." He announced. Sure enough, a small pod ship entered the atmosphere a few minutes later and a puzzled looking Goku, dressed in some outlandish clothes, stepped out.  
  
Trunks insisted on talking to Goku alone for a while. He briefly told Goku of the future he came from and handed him a small vial of medicine for Goku's heart virus. When Trunks came to the part where he killed Frieza and Cold as a Super Saiyan, Goku was predictably curious as to his origins.  
  
"Ah, that's because I'm Vegeta's son." Goku's face visibly fell and an expression of pain flashed across his countenance. Goku stared miserably at the fine lavender hair and bright blue eyes of the teen in front of him as his heart broke. Vegeta's son...with that colouration. So his father won't be me...  
  
Trunks looked in confusion at Goku's downcast expression. "Um, could you tell me who Vegeta is?"  
  
Goku looked at Trunks in surprise for a moment before indicating the petite brunette with an inclination of his head. Trunks stared in shock. That gorgeous girl in a tight pink T-shirt with 'BADGURL' splashed across her busty front and fitting yellow three-quarter pants? Her black hair rose in a gravity-defying style and spiky tendrils trailed down the nape of her neck to her shoulder blades. Spiky bangs hid a widow's peak.  
  
Trunks gaped, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he stuttered out hoarsely. "Vegeta's a female?!"  
  
Goku looked curiously at Trunks. "Oh yeah, very female." He turned to look wistfully at the object of his desire.  
  
"I must have entered the wrong time-line by mistake!" At Goku's puzzled look, he explained. "Vegeta's my father! Mom showed me a picture of him and told me stories. He's definitely male. A very bad-tempered male too.'  
  
Goku's eyes widened in shock as he tried to assimilate this information. A distance away, Piccolo's ears twitched in shock and his eyes blinked rapidly, the only outward sign of his shock at the overheard conversation. Vegeta shot him a suspicious look but nobody else had appeared to notice the Namekian's lapse.  
  
"So do I know your mom?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
Trunks nodded, grinning. "Oh yeah, she's your best friend."  
  
"Nani! Bulma??"  
  
The two fell silent for a while. Trunks was wondering how to rectify his mistake while Goku grinned happily as he realized that he still had a chance with Vegeta after all.  
  
After Trunks left, Goku flew back to his friends, happy to be home finally. He had missed Earth and his friends and he had really looked forward to seeing Vegeta again. He had been ecstatic when he found out that she had been revived on Earth - when Frieza killed the fiery Saiyan princess, Goku had gone mad with grief and that catalyzed his transformation to super saiyan.  
  
After exchanging greetings with his son and friends, he turned to the Saiyan no oujo who had been standing a distance away sullenly.  
  
"Vegeta!" Undeterred by her cold response, he continued cheerily. "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta's staying with me at the moment." Bulma broke in, smiling. "After all, it would be awkward for her to stay with any of the other male fighters and she doesn't know her way around Earth. Besides, I've plenty of space."  
  
Goku rubbed his head sheepishly. Shucks. I had been hoping to invite her to stay with me, now that Chi Chi's gone. Goku had broken up with Chi Chi soon after his fight with Vegeta on Earth. The two hadn't been really close; Chi Chi had tricked him into marriage and he had stayed with her because of Gohan. After he met Vegeta, he realized that what he felt for Chi Chi didn't compare to the attraction he felt for the feisty princess and had broken up with Chi Chi to pursue his heart. And pursue he did, all the way across the galaxy to Namek and finally back to Earth again. Chi Chi had left in a huff, leaving him custody of Gohan. The easy-going warrior brightened. Bulma's my best friend and I drop by frequently. He smiled happily as he planned his courtship of his scowling princess.

-----

A/N: How does Vegeta look? 

http://www.anzwers.net/hot/kiarene/Oujo/oujo.html


	2. Chase

Chapter 2: Chase 

Vegeta whipped her leg into a roundhouse kick, connecting with Goku's jaw with a crack and sending him crashing to the earth, plowing through a few trees before coming to a halt.  
  
"Kuso! Stop holding back! Fight me!" The volatile princess erupted in rage.  
  
Goku rubbed his jaw ruefully. He HAD been holding back; nowdays, he found it hard to fight Vegeta. He did not want to hurt her and also, she was too distracting. Maybe I can solve the second problem by asking her not to wear spandex, but then she'll know I've been ogling. Goku gave himself a mental slap. Like now... Hentai!  
  
Vegeta was dressed in a navy blue spandex tank top and tights with white boots and gloves. Lately, she had begun wearing weighted chest armor, which still did not hide much. The spandex clung tightly to every curve, nook and cranny. The petite princess was slender and toned with tight muscles, her slight build belied the fact that she was one of the most dangerous fighters in the known universe. Looking at the two Saiyans, Goku standing a full head taller and weighing at least half again as much as Vegeta, one would be hard-pressed to believed that she had almost whipped his butt when they first fought. Vegeta would have won if Goku's friends hadn't stepped in. Even now, if Goku does not power up to Super Saiyan, they are almost evenly matched. Goku may be stronger but Vegeta is faster and more agile.  
  
Goku held out his hand pleadingly for a time out, his stomach letting out a loud growl at the same time. Vegeta humphed, crossing her arms and landing softly. "Glutton." She sneered as she headed towards the kitchen in Capsule Corps. Goku trailed admiringly behind.  
  
The nice thing about training at the CC was the food. Bulma is the world's richest woman and her mother ensured that nobody under her roof went hungry, a noteworthy feat with Saiyans. While Goku helped himself greedily to the food on the table, Vegeta ate more neatly. She still ate at a rate much faster than a human but her royal breeding shows in her posture and manners. Usually. When she's not pissed. Then, she swears like the intergalactic pirate she formerly was.  
  
As Goku leaned back in his chair, finally sated, he looked at Vegeta curiously. "Vegeta, why are you so obsessed with becoming stronger?"  
  
"Nani?! What kind of question is that coming from you?" Vegeta flared up.  
  
"I don't mean to offend you..." Goku hurriedly apologized. "But compared to me, you train all the time. Day and night. You should take time out to have fun... let go a bit."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "I have to! I'm the Saiyan no oujo, I have to be the strongest! If my father could see how a third class baka like you could ascend while I cannot, he would be rolling in his grave!" Her eyes narrowed in remembered past pain. "You have no idea what it's like under Frieza... 'Awww... look! It's the Ickle Saiyan no Oujo!' " Her voice took on a mocking tone. She trailed off as she realized she said too much.  
  
Goku's heart clenched in sympathy. Vegeta's pride flared as she stood up angrily. "I don't need your pity!"  
  
"I'm not pitying you! I admire your strength and resilience, Vegeta-sama... I just think that nobody should have undergone what you went through."  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku, a multitude of emotions running across her face before she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Goku watched her go sorrowfully. I won't let anyone else bully you my oujo.  
  
-----  
  
Over the next few months, Goku became a permanent fixture at the Capsule Corps.  
  
Everyone knew of his infatuation with the beautiful, if bad-tempered, Sayian princess and reactions ranged from the amused to the disgusted.  
  
Bulma was highly amused and tried to push the two together. Vegeta was shorter and more slender than the blue-haired genius and she couldn't imagine the petite firecracker as a cold-blooded murderer. Sure, she was moody, arrogant and rude but Bulma herself wasn't Miss Personality either. And when the fiery little princess stomped around angrily, she just looked sooo kawaii with that pout!  
  
Krillin didn't know what to think. Goku was one of his best friends and he trusted the tall Saiyan's judgement...usually. After all, Piccolo had turned into one of their best allies, right?  
  
Yamcha was disgusted and livid. He had been Vegeta's first victim and that mass murderer and destroyer of worlds didn't fool him.  
  
Tien and Chiaotzu avoided Vegeta in fear. They had some shred of self- preservation after all, not like Master Roshi. The old pervert had ogled at Vegeta one time too many and was now recovering in intensive care. The princess had expressly forbade anyone to give him a senzu, threatening multiple broken body parts and a possible trip into the next dimension.  
  
Piccolo was amused but largely indifferent. Gohan was very excited at the possibility of getting a new mommy who won't keep nagging at him to study.  
  
Vegeta was NOT amused. If that third class baka weren't the only one on this planet who can give her a decent workout, she wouldn't give him the time of the day. Everywhere she went, he would be there. Everyday he would pop by with hope that they would spar. Often he would bring a small gift. Secretly, she was flattered with all that attention. He was quite good- looking. And very strong. That's very important to Saiyans. And loyal and generous; he wasn't well off yet he splurges on her.  
  
STILL, he was third class and she was royalty. And he was a baka.  
  
"'Geta!" A grinning face popped out in front of her and she stumbled backwards in shock. Clutching her towel with one hand, she flung open her bedroom door with the other and booted him out, shrieking in rage.  
  
"KISAMA! HENTAI! Don't ever IT in my room again!" Yelling unlady-like curses, she slammed the door shut. Damm him and his Instant Transmission. I really must learn that technique but that baka said I must go out for two dates in exchange. She toweled her hair dry furiously and flung the poor towel in the basket. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top in navy blue. I swear, that baka isn't as innocent as he appears. How does he always manage to appear at the most inopportune moments?  
  
Outside, Goku was grinning like an idiot, eyes glazed as he recalled the eyeful he got before she kicked him out. Wow, she looks so hot in that towel. Actually she looks hot in anything. I wander how she looks in nothing? His face flushed as his imagination kicked in. Just at that moment, the door opened again and Vegeta stalked out. She glared at his red face suspiciously.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She growled.  
  
"Nothing!" Goku tried to smile innocently. "Um, I just came up to tell you dinner is ready."  
  
"Hn." She turned and headed downstairs. Goku followed, his eyes on her shapely figure and pert ass, shown off by the tight spandex she favors.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow morning for a spar?" Goku looked hopeful as he turned to leave with Gohan after dinner.  
  
Vegeta frowned. "No, I was planning on doing some training by myself in the Gravity Room."  
  
Goku's face fell and he looked so disappointed that Vegeta found herself saying, "But I intend to learn that damn Instant Transmission trick from you tomorrow afternoon." Damn! Why did she say that?  
  
Goku's face lit up. "Ok! And how about the first date tomorrow night then?"  
  
Vegeta gritted her teeth. A promise's a promise. "Fine."  
  
Goku fairly danced out the door. Bulma laughed silently from the kitchen entrance where she had been spying on them. Oh, they are *such* a kawaii couple!!! Hmmm...I must get Vegeta to dress up and prepare a camera.  
  



	3. First Date

**Chapter 3: First date  
**  
The next night, Vegeta found herself in a fluffy white sweater and tan flare skirt that reached mid-thigh. Black leggings and brown boots complete the ensemble. Bulma had practically bullied her into it, threatening the sabotage of her precious Gravity Room if she didn't.  
  
Five on the dot, Goku appeared with Gohan in tow, beaming. He was dressed in tight, worn blue jeans and a red-checkered shirt and Vegeta had to admit he looked good. Goku smiled appreciatively at Vegeta, wishing she would dress up more often.  
  
Bulma led Gohan to the kitchen as the pair prepared to leave. "Wait!" The two turned in surprise at her shout and Bulma snapped a couple of shots. Vegeta snarled but before she could lunge at the grinning woman, Goku snaked his arms around her waist and concentrated.  
  
The two appeared in front of a large frozen lake. Vegeta looked around her in surprise and Goku enjoyed the feeling of Vegeta in his arms for a few moments before she pushed his arms away. "What are we doing here?" She snapped.  
  
"Ice-skating!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Here, you put on these boots and.." Goku grabbed her hand and led her to the rental booth, explaining happily. Goku quickly laced up his boots and looked up to see Vegeta fumbling with her boots in confusion. Kneeling, he deftly did up her boots.  
  
On the ice, Vegeta was mortified at her lack of skills. Goku moved with smooth ease over the ice while she kept slipping into his arms. On his part, Goku was overjoyed at having Vegeta constantly, literally falling into his arms. I really must thank Bulma for her excellent suggestion, he reminded himself. However, Vegeta's natural grace and balance, honed from years of training soon came into play and she learned quickly. Soon, she was gliding smoothly over the ice and before long; the graceful Saiyan princess was spinning and twisting with professional ease. Goku initially moaned at his loss but was soon entranced by her smile as she leapt gracefully through the air, legs spilt, arms outstretched and back arched. The fading light from the setting sun caught the auburn highlights in her flame-like hair. That was one of the many things Goku loved about Vegeta; whatever she did, she did it with a fierce passion. The other Z fighters may think she is cold-hearted but Goku knew better. Vegeta was far from cold-blooded; she is extremely hot-blooded and intense. When she fights, she goes all out and woe betide the person she hates. Goku suspects that the people she loves would be extremely fortunate and can only hope he would be as lucky one day.  
  
Vegeta smiled a genuine smile as she twirled into one of her familiar katas. Not an offensive one, this routine focuses on agility and balance with its twists and turns. It was almost like a dance. Initially, she had been so embarrassed that she had wanted to give up, but her pride wouldn't allow her. If that baka can do it... This was certainly very enjoyable and a change from the usual. This gliding over the ice...it's a bit like flying but not like flying. Goku admired her for a while until he noticed other guys gawking at her. Growling possessively, he skated forward and joined her kata. Vegeta started in surprise, then smirked as the two fell into a familiar dance. They mirrored each other's movements, while she flipped back, he flips forward, following her direction. As she spins to the front and side, he deftly copies her twist in the opposite direction, the two never colliding though they moved just centimeters from each other. When they came to a slightly breathless halt, applause broke out from the cheering spectators.  
  
Vegeta flushed a little in embarassment and quickly got off the ice. Goku followed and the pair quietly returned their skates to an admiring rental booth owner.  
  
They had dinner at a resturant nearby and after a few glasses of wine, Vegeta was feeling relaxed, even chatty. Vegeta admitted that ice-skating had been fun, though she was not used to the wintry weather or ice-related sports.  
  
"Most of Vegetasei was jungle, and the weather was tropical and humid. Saiyans are more at home in lush rainforests." She smiled warmly in remembrance. "I miss the Jungle Runs..."  
  
Goku looked interested. "Jungle Runs?"  
  
"When the moon is full, our blood would boil with the song of the silver orb. Have you never felt your veins sing when the moon is high?" Vegeta leaned foward, her eyes gleaming excitedly.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"To revel in the moonlight? To cut loose and howl?"  
  
"I never dared." Goku's expression grew pained. "When I was a chibi, my grandfather always kept me locked up indoors when the moon was full. He says there was a monster out in the woods. Much later, I found out that that monster, which killed my grandfather, was me."  
  
"You turned oozaru." Vegeta stated flatly.  
  
Goku nodded. "Since then, even though my tail was removed, I've always felt nervous about going out on a full moon."  
  
"Baka, the full moon isn't only about going oozaru." Goku could tell Vegeta meant no malice by the insult. "Nobody taught you to control the oozaru transformation."  
  
"You could control your oozaru form." Goku recalled.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I meant, not only controlling the oozaru form, but also whether or not to transform."  
  
Goku looked startled. "Even with the tail?"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "One can learn meditative techniques to control the urge to go oozaru. But the moonlight still affects us. We become ...wilder. Our instincts assume greater control."  
  
Vegeta closed her eyes and purred. "Full moon was always celebrated on Vegetasei. Little work was done during the day, we would rest for the revelry at night. We would partake in a hunt at dusk, with our closest family or friends. When darkness fell and the moon was high, ..."  
  
Goku's curiosity was afire. "When the moon was high?"  
  
Vegeta only gave an enigmatic smile. "You will know, if you would ever have such a chance. But it is foolish to reminisce." Her eyes lost their wistful look, growing hard. "Some bastard cut off my tail and another fool destroyed the earth's moon."  
  
Goku fell silent for a while. "If our tails and the moon were ever wished back, would you show me?"  
  
Vegeta looked startled at his question, blushing furiously. No! He couldn't know what that means, can he?  
  
"Nani?" Goku wondered what caused her flush.  
  
"Nothing." Her reply was too fast. No matter how Goku tried to cajole her, she refuse to elaborate further.  
  
"NO! And that's final!" With her face set in an angry scowl, Goku gave up.  
  
Vegeta was mostly silent during their way back later and Goku felt worried. As they landed on her balcony, he asked nervously, "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"  
  
Vegeta looked down for a long while as she thought. Goku's heart sank but to his delight, she raised her eyes shyly. "Hai."  
  
Deciding to push his luck, he leaned forward. "So do I get a thank-you kiss?" He asked huskily.  
  
Vegeta blushed furiously. "NANI?!" She spun and stomped into her room, snapping the glass doors and curtains shut in dismissal. Goku sighed in disappointment.  
  
Inside, Vegeta stripped and flopped down on her bed. She lifted a hand to her hot face, thankful that he did not appear to notice the real reason for her abrupt dismissal. She had not been angry at him, in fact she was running from him. The conversation during dinner and then him wanting a kiss... she growled angrily and punched her pillow. What are these emotions? I've never felt this way before. Giving another angry growl, she punched her pillow again. It was some time before she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  



	4. Goku falls sick!

**Chapter 4: Goku falls sick!**  
  
A few weeks passed. No mention was made of the date. Vegeta continued practicing the Instant Transmission Technique. Goku continued to show up daily for a spar. Bulma gave Goku a copy of the two photos. In the first, the pair was just turning around and the shot captured the moment as they faced each other. In the other, their faces were facing the camera and their eyes widening in surprise. Goku kept the two photos in his dresser by his bed.  
  
One morning, Goku did not show up. Vegeta felt annoyed, for some reason, but went to the Gravity Room to train by herself. By evening, she had started to feel a little worried and angry that she was worried. By night, she was as cross and surly as a bear with a bad tooth. Bulma knocked on her door as the princess prepared for bed. "What?" Vegeta yanked the door open with a snarl.  
  
Bulma hid her smile, knowing the reason for Vegeta's foul mood. "Just to let you know, I called Goku and Gohan said Goku was sick."  
  
"I'm not worried for that third class baka. And it's his fault he's so weak. Saiyans don't get sick." Vegeta sniffed before she slammed the door shut. Bulma smirked.  
  
Vegeta lay on her bed, unable to sleep. I can't be worried for that third class baka, can I? No! I'm not! I just miss having a sparring partner that's all. Her thoughts raced as she struggled with feelings unknown to her and she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
When she got up the next morning, she had a slight headache from her insufficient rest and blamed it wholly on Kakarotto. Again Goku didn't turn up and her mood worsened as she destroyed all the hapless training bots. She went to bed that night in a positively foul mood.  
  
The third morning Goku didn't turn up, Vegeta admitted to herself that she was worried for the baka. Saiyans don't get sick often, what if.... She changed into a pair of jeans and a cropped red T-shirt and flew off.  
  
Focusing on Kakarotto's ki, she flew towards his cabin, entering through his bedroom window. She could feel Gohan's ki downstairs. Goku was lying drowsily on his bed but sat up suddenly when Vegeta flew in. His face lit up with a huge grin when he saw his visitor. Vegeta scowled, regretting her decision already. Sniffing a little, she crossed her arms defensively.  
  
"Don't mistake my intentions. I did not come here to see you. I mean, I did but only to see if you were still alive because I did not want to lose a sparring partner." Shit, her excuse sounded lame even to herself.  
  
Goku wasn't fooled. Before he could say anything, the bedroom door opened and Gohan looked in. Gohan had felt Vegeta's ki and was understandably curious.  
  
"Uh, dad? I can't really afford to miss another day of school." Gohan stepped in, dressed in a pair of bermudas and T-shirt. His book bag was slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Gomen, I'll send you there." Goku tried to sit up but fell back coughing.  
  
Vegeta scowled. I'll probably regret this, but... "Lie back down! I'll send the brat to school."  
  
Goku brightened. "You will? Arigato!"  
  
Vegeta remained silent on their journey to Gohan's school and Gohan wisely kept his mouth shut. Landing in the school yard, a plump matronly woman in her mid-forties bustled up to them. Pushing her black glasses up, she beamed.  
  
"Gohan! You were absent yesterday, were you sick? Is this your stepmother?" Gohan's teacher had heard about Gohan's parents' divorce and felt sorry for the poor boy.  
  
Vegeta frowned. Who is this nosy parker? And I'm not that brat's mother! She was about to open her mouth to correct the chattering woman when she caught sight of Gohan, who was standing behind the fat woman, making pleading puppy-dog eyes at her. Please don't say anything....She snapped her mouth shut at his silent plea.  
  
"Oh, and could you take back these forms to sign for the upcoming excursion? And indicate on this form whether your husband and yourself would be attending the parents' session next week..." The fat woman droned on. "Oh! There's Boru's mom! I've got to go!"  
  
Vegeta clutched a stack of forms in her fist numbly. What's did that fat woman say? Her attention was caught by a group of boys who had gathered round.  
  
"Aww...Mommy's boy...Is that your new mom, Mommy's boy?" One of the boys taunted cruelly. Gohan gritted his jaw in anger. Chi Chi had adored dressing her only son up and openly fawned over him. He had been so embarrassed whenever Chi Chi sent him to school, admonishing him to behave himself and eat properly before tearfully waving him off...in front of all his classmates!  
  
Annoying pests. Vegeta frowned at the boys and with a burst of her ki, sent the boys flying back. Turning to Gohan, she snapped. "I'll pick you up later, don't make me wait." She smirked. "And you owe me a spar later for all this trouble." Without waiting for his reply, she blasted off in a blue burst of ki.  
  
The boys had picked themselves up and were watching in awe.  
  
"Wow! Your new mom's cool."  
  
"Yeah, she totally kicks ass."  
  
"She can fly and fight? And she fights with you? Kewl. I wish my mom was like that."  
  
Gohan blinked in surprise, then smirked as he lapped up the attention.  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta landed back in Goku's bedroom. Pulling a capsule out of her pocket, she flipped it at him which popped into a pile of sandwiches on his lap. Goku grinned cheerfully at Vegeta and started eating.  
  
"Thanks! How did you know I've not eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"Baka." Vegeta looked bored and sat down on the only chair in his bedroom. Tossing the papers on the bed, she said disgustedly. "And that's some forms from the fat woman who I presume is his teacher."  
  
Goku tried to eat slowly (only for Vegeta!) and engage her in conversation.  
  
"Did you ever go to school back on Vegetasei?"  
  
Reaching over for a sandwich, Vegeta snorted. "I had the best tutors, I did not go to school."  
  
The hours flew by and to her surprise, Vegeta found herself enjoying the taller Saiyan's company. They chatted and Goku taught her to play some board games. Vegeta sneered at everything but tried them out anyway. When the clock chimed one, Goku looked up from their game. "Time to fetch Gohan."  
  
Vegeta stood up, then frowned. "Drat. I forgot the direction to his school..."  
  
"Hey, why don't you try the Instant Transmission Technique now?"  
  
Vegeta scrunched her pert nose in concentration and after a few moments, located Gohan's ki. She flickered in and out before she finally disappeared.  
  
"Hey! You learnt Dad's technique!" Gohan exclaimed as Vegeta popped out in front of him. She gave him a smirk before clasping a hand on his shoulder and concentrating on Goku's ki. As the pair disappeared, the boys around them dropped their jaws. "Cool!"  
  
Back in the Son's house, the three Saiyans were feeling hungry so Vegeta gave Gohan an imperious order to cook. Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and admitted that he can't cook.  
  
"Yeah, usually I cook. But I'm feeling too weak at the moment..." Goku gave a dramatic moan and flopped back into bed. Vegeta stared in consternation. Nani? She, the Saiyan no oujo, cook for these bakas? She toyed with the idea of flying off for lunch at the CC but somehow she felt bad about leaving the hapless men in the lurch. Grumbling, she made her way downstairs with Goku and Gohan in tow.  
  
Vegeta was almost done with the noodles when to her horror, she felt Piccolo's ki approaching. Before she could hide, the tall green warrior ducked through the kitchen door frame. Piccolo stood in the doorway, surveying the scene around him. Vegeta was standing by the stove, pots bubbling merrily, with a look of horror and embarrasment. He raised an eyebrow as he read the words on her apron 'Kiss the Cook.'  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Shut up green bean! Don't you dare breathe one word of this to anybody!" A faint blush painted itself over her cheeks as she struggled to retain her dignity while waving her ladle at him. Goku and Gohan who were seated at the dining table, tried to contain their amusement but a few chuckles leaked out.  
  
Vegeta hissed in anger and the two giggling Sons quickly shut up. She ladled the food out, not bothering to serve Piccolo as she knew the Namekian only drank water. That's the last time I'll be so alturistic. See what happens when I try to be nice? It's so much easier to be mean and nasty. She grumbled to herself as she whipped off the apron and started eating.  
  
The three hungry Saiyans soon made short work of the food. Goku burped in contentment. "Wow, 'Geta, I didn't know you were such a good cook." Gohan nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"A good warrior can provide for herself out in the field." Vegeta replied loftily, secretly pleased at their compliments.  
  
"But you're really, really good. Why don't you cook more?" Goku pressed.  
  
Vegeta rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Because I would then be stuck cooking for bakas like you. I *hate* hearing about how cooking is a woman's chore. I cooked a few times for Raditz and Nappa and those two bakas kept whining and pestering me later."  
  
"But 'Geta..." Goku whined.  
  
Vegeta shot him a murderous deadly glare while Piccolo and Gohan snickered. Can this day get any worse? The thought had barely crossed her mind when she heard the whine of an air-car touching down outside.  
  
Twisting their necks to look out the window, the four could see a red air- car parked on their backyard. A tall man with curly black hair and a drooping mustache was seated in the driver's seat and in the passenger side was Chi Chi.  
  



	5. Confrontations

**Chapter 5: Confrontations**  
  
Goku and Gohan paled and even Piccolo looked a little worried. Vegeta looked at them in surprise. "Who is that?"  
  
"Chi Chi...my ex-wife.." Goku's normally cheery countenance was now taut with worry. He was feeling extremely nervous; his ex-wife had not visited since she had stormed out in a huff before they left for Namek. What could she want now?  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi cooed as she came in through the door. Gohan tried to hide behind his father.  
  
"Chi Chi, what are you here for?" Goku asked tentatively.  
  
"I came to rescue my baby boy! I only gave you custody because I was distraught. I wasn't thinking straight back then." Chi Chi tried to reach for Gohan, but Goku stepped in her path.  
  
"No! I won't let you!"  
  
Chi Chi got angry and hit Goku in the chest. Caught off guard, Goku stumbled backwards and fell hard. Coughing and wheezing hard, he tried to get up but fell back down. When Vegeta saw Chi Chi strike Goku, she flared up in rage and flew between them. Glaring at the surprised Amazon, she grated. "Out."  
  
"What happened to Goku?"  
  
"Kakarotto," Vegeta placed emphasis on his Saiyan name, "is ill."  
  
"Are you the hussy Goku," Chi Chi drawled his name, "left me for?"  
  
Vegeta gave a short bark of laughter. "Ha! If you were truly mated, Kakarotto would not be able to leave you."  
  
The two raven-haired women glared daggers at each other, their battle auras rising dangerously. The three males sweated nervously.  
  
"Alright." Chi Chi sniffed. "But I'll be back tomorrow to pick up Gohan. I also expect alimony payments."  
  
"What makes you think Gohan will want to go with you?" Piccolo spoke up suddenly.  
  
Chi Chi now turned to glare venomously at the Namekian. "The court will grant me custody of my son. Especially when they see that my ex-husband cannot provide a stable home environment. Consorting with sluts and monsters."  
  
"I am not a slut!" Vegeta screeched in rage but Chi Chi had already turned and left. Goku and Piccolo were forced to restrain the hopping mad princess. "BITCH!"  
  
Goku sat down again, moaning as he cradled his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" Gohan crouched down beside his father. "I don't wanna leave, 'tousan."  
  
Vegeta finally calmed down and was now pacing. She wasn't sure how the legal system on this mudball worked...who would know? Bulma!  
  
"I'm going to talk to Bulma." Vegeta snapped curtly as she turned to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow morning." She added the last sentence softly.  
  
As Vegeta flew back, her thoughts were in turmoil. Why was I so concerned for those bakas? And why did I feel so angry when that bitch hit my Kakarotto? She almost fell out of mid-air. MY Kakarotto?? Where did that thought come from? Could it be?  
  
She landed in a deserted forest clearing and sank down, lost in her thoughts. When did I started developing feelings for that big lout? Forcing herself to be brutally honest, she searched her feelings and realized that she did feel something for the gentle warrior, even from their first battle. She had been too angry and humiliated by her defeat then, and later she was distracted by the battles on Namek.  
  
In her mind, she replayed scenes of their battles, against each other and together. She remembered training and sparring with him, his constant presence at the CC, their date. She recalled the worry when she heard he was ill.  
  
Rocking back and forth on her heels, Vegeta's eyes grew wide at her own admission. She was in love with him. HE was the reason she's staying on this mudball. Her excuse that she had no way off the planet was lame - Bulma could always build her a ship. Somehow, the large Saiyan had worked himself under her skin (ach, not like that you hentais!) and into her life. Groaning, she closed her eyes in confusion and anger. Her hands clenched into tight fists, nails digging hard into her palm. NO! She couldn't have fallen for a third class baka! She was the Saiyan no oujo!  
  
The Saiyan no oujo of a dead race. Another part of her mind whispered. A race made up of just that baka and his brat. And he could hardly be a third class; he should rank an elite with his power. Especially since he has become the first super saiyan in two thousand years. The traitorous voice continued.  
  
But he is such a baka! The first voice yelled back. A handsome, lovable, loyal, generous baka. The second voice whispered slyly. A sexy, strong, ... Vegeta blushed furiously.  
  
She sat there in tortured silence, not noticing the passage of time. Her growling stomach distracted her and she looked up to see that it was very late in the afternoon. Making up her mind, she stood up shakily, her legs asleep.  
  
Back at the CC, Bulma noticed Vegeta was unusually pensive during dinner. "I didn't see you around today." The blue-haired genius had an inkling where Vegeta went. Vegeta kept silent for a while, then hesitantly told her about her visit to Goku and Chi Chi's demand.  
  
"Well, Chi Chi does have an advantage. The legal system here tends to favor the mother when it comes to granting custody in divorce cases." Bulma narrowed her eyes slyly, her mental wheels spinning furiously. "Of course, if it can be shown that Goku can provide a stable home environment, then it would be highly likely that Gohan can remain with him as Chi Chi did leave Gohan initially."  
  
"How can he prove that?" Vegeta had a nasty suspicion where this conversation was heading.  
  
"Wellll," Bulma widened her blue eyes innocently, "if Goku had a new spouse, someone who can show that she can be a good mother figure to Gohan..."  
  
Vegeta pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Let me guess..."  
  
The normally chirpy woman became grave. "Vegeta, tell me seriously. Do you like Goku?" When Vegeta remained taciturn, she pressed on. "Goku comes by almost everyday and while you grumble and complain, I don't see you refusing his company."  
  
Vegeta gave a sigh and admitted reluctantly. "Yes..."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I do have *some* feelings for that baka."  
  
"Enough to ..." The blue-eyed genius was really enjoying this.  
  
"Enough to ..." The black-eyed oujo swallowed nervously, "tell the courts that I am willing to be Gohan's new mother."  
  
"You don't sound enthusiastic. You sound like you're only doing it for Gohan's sake." Bulma was determined to drag the truth out of the proud princess.  
  
"It has nothing to do with Gohan." Vegeta clamped her jaw shut when she realize that she was just digging herself deeper and deeper.  
  
"So it ALL has to do with Goku?" Bulma was relentless by now.  
  
Vegeta was starting to look quite skittish and her face had taken on a cornered look. "Yes..no...I mean..."  
  
Piercing cerulean eyes bored into shifting obsidian ones mercilessly.  
  
"YES! It has all to do with Kakarotto! Even without Gohan or Chi Chi in the picture. Happy?" The flustered princess yelled, then turned beet red as she realized what she just shouted to the world. Bulma smirked gleefully and raised her fingers in a 'v' sign.  
  
"All righty, then this is what you say to Chi Chi tommorrow." Bulma cracked her knuckles.  
  



	6. Resolutions

**Chapter 6: Resolutions**  
  
Goku looked up in hope as Vegeta entered through his bedroom window and landed neatly with a click. "Did Bulma have any suggestions?"  
  
Vegeta, dressed in jeans and another cropped T-shirt, this time in purple, looked a little nervous. Goku stopped pacing. He hadn't changed since he got up and was still dressed in a loose blue gi pants. "So Bulma couldn't help?" His face fell in disappointment.  
  
"No, she had an excellent suggestion...in fact, in all probability you would be able to retain custody of your brat. That wasn't really why I'm nervous..." Vegeta clutched the hem of her T-shirt in trepidation. Shit, this is worse than going into battle...how do I say this? I thought I got it all planned out last night...what's wrong with me now? She opened her mouth a few times to say something but her tongue feels laden. A slight blush had started to work its way up her cheeks. Goku watched in puzzled fascination.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath. Right, I'm the Saiyan no oujo, I'm brave, I'm cool, I'm in control here. She strode determinedly over to the larger warrior and pushed him back onto his bed. Goku landed on his seat with a huff of surprise. Vegeta stood in front of him, her eyes now level with his. Placing her hands on his bare chest, she asked softly. "You have maintained an interest in me since Namek?"  
  
Goku nodded, a faint hope abruptly springing forth in his heart. "Since I first fought you on Earth in fact."  
  
"How committed are you?" Her slim fingers trailed circles around his nipples, raising goosebumps.  
  
Goku slid his arms around her slim waist. "If you would have me, forever." His voice became a husky whisper.  
  
Her hands trailed up his chest and along his corded neck to entwine in his spiky black locks. "I accept." She leaned forward to nuzzle her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his spicy masculine scent. She had never noticed he smelt so good before. "I accept you as my mate." A playful, sensual nip on the sensitive skin of his neck sent shivers down his back.  
  
A low rumbling purr from his chest resonated forth and Goku growled, tightening his embrace and falling backwards on his bed. Vegeta squeaked in surprise as she lost her balance and fell between his legs and onto his chest. Their breaths hitched as flashing ebony eyes locked. Goku broke their gaze and started to plant soft kisses up her creamy throat, still purring. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, how I've wished for this moment."  
  
Vegeta arched her throat at the delicious sensations, an answering purr breaking forth. Now that she had finally admitted her feelings to herself, she dropped her prideful barriers and indulged in the animalistic heat of the moment. Squirming and moaning, the lithe princess was inflaming Goku's already sensitive senses. Trailing kisses and licks up her jaw, his large hands roamed feverishly along her body and back.  
  
A tentative knock on the bedroom door broke their passionate embrace. Goku barked in irritation. "Yes?"  
  
"Dad? Are you all right?" Gohan stood nervously outside. He had felt his father's and Vegeta's ki spiking, however it doesn't sound like the two were fighting. Some sixth sense warned him not to simply step into his father's bedroom as he always did.  
  
"I'm fine." He sighed ruefully as the two disengaged themselves, the mood broken. Vegeta ruffled his hair playfully, smirking. "Is it time for you to go to school?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Alright, give me five minutes to change and I'll see you downstairs."  
  
Vegeta gave a quick lick along his ear and a saucy grin. "I'll love to kiss you now but you're still sick." At his puppy-dog pout, she continued more seriously. "How do you feel today?"  
  
Goku stood up, combing his fingers through his thick mane into some semblance of order. "I feel better...I'm not coughing as much and I don't feel as weak. My chest doesn't hurt as much as well."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Saiyans don't fall sick easily." That fact had been nagging at her; in fact she cannot remember the last time she fell sick.  
  
Reaching out for a white T-shirt, Goku froze, a memory returning to him. A memory of a lavender-haired teen a few months ago. ...heart virus...you died of a heart disease...falling sick on and off...too weakened to fight the androids... The teen's words came back to haunt him.  
  
Rummaging frantically through his dresser, he sighed when he found the precious vial. According to the teen, a drop or two should suffice. Tilting his head back, he squeezed a drop onto his tongue. When Vegeta looked at him in puzzlement, Goku decided to explain. Who knows, Vegeta may also be in danger from this heart virus...Trunks said that Gero had engineered this for me but Vegeta is a Saiyan too.  
  
Vegeta was shocked, no flabbergasted, at Goku's tale. Her wide eyes blinked rapidly as she examined the small vial in her palm. A son...that was my son? Ok, technically not my son...some male Vegeta's son. Handing the vial back, she shook her head. "I do not feel ill at the moment." Goku looked anxious but did not press the issue, turning to keep the medicine back in his dresser.  
  
Feeling better already, Goku got dressed and headed downstairs with Vegeta. Gohan was waiting in the living room with his school bag.  
  
"Dad! You are feeling better?" The young demi-Saiyan chirped excitedly.  
  
Goku laughed and ruffled his son's hair affectionately, looking at Vegeta meaningfully. "Never felt better."  
  
However, as the trio headed towards the door, they heard the dreaded sound of an air-car whine outside. Chi Chi walked up the path like the grim reaper.  
  
"Gohan! Are you ready to leave with me?" Before Chi Chi could reach for her son though, Vegeta stepped in front of her, a cold smile on her face. "The boy will not be leaving with you."  
  
"And how do you plan to stop me?"  
  
"It can be proven that Kakarotto can provide a stable and loving home environment."  
  
"How? With only a single parent..."  
  
"Not any more. I have accepted Kakarotto as my mate." Chi Chi's smug smile fell off her face. Vegeta continued evilly. "And since you have initially abandoned Gohan with his father when you left, you have negated most of your claim on the boy."  
  
"Still, Goku has to show that he can provide for his family." Chi Chi hissed. "And that bum does not hold a steady job."  
  
Pride stung, Goku was about to retort that he had earned some money from the tournaments in his past when Vegeta replied loftily. "As the Saiyan no oujo, all Saiyan investments and holdings...are mine. And there are a few here and there." She crossed her arms smugly and smirked.  
  
Chi Chi glowered angrily, rendered speechless for a few minutes. "Goku still owes me alimony payments."  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew positively vicious and pulled out her ace (figuratively). While the two women had despaired over the alimony demands, Vegeta had off-handedly made a remark about how ugly the harpy's new boyfriend was and Bulma had of course listened with interest. Bulma had found the description naggingly familiar and called Yamcha, who had confirmed the mysterious boyfriend's identity. The popular baseball player had seen them around town a few times.  
  
"Your boyfriend outside," Vegeta indicated with a flick of her head, "is the richest man in the city other than Bulma. You hardly need alimony payments." As the furious woman started to splutter, Vegeta continued coolly. "If I am not mistaken, much of his income derives from the tournaments he wins."  
  
A pause. "If he wishes to be able to maintain such a lifestyle..."  
  
The two males were clueless while Chi Chi was now turned red with rage. "You dare??"  
  
"Kakarotto might decide that it would be fun to enter tournaments again. After all, he *would* need a source of income if he had to pay alimony." The oujo cracked her knuckles eagerly. "Who knows? I might find it ... amusing to take part as well." She smirked maliciously. "That would be a sight, wouldn't it? The Champion...beaten by a woman half his size."  
  
Chi Chi paled. Looking at the smirking oujo, she knew she was beaten. Clenching her jaw, she gritted out. "Alright. You win."  
  
"You will give up claim on the boy." Vegeta stated in a harsh tone.  
  
A reluctant nod.  
  
"You will also not pursue alimony claims." Another reluctant nod.  
  
Father and son stared at Chi Chi's fuming back as she stalked back towards the car. "What happened here?"  
  
Vegeta smirked wickedly. "Oh nothing much. Just that Chi Chi won't bother us again."  
  
"But..what's all that about the alimony?"  
  
"Didn't you realize?" Vegeta widened her eyes innocently. "Her boyfriend out there in the car is Hercules Satan. The richest man, aside from Bulma's father, in Satan City."  
  
  



	7. Jungle Run

**Chapter 7: Jungle Run**  
  
Goku carefully laid the last of the dragonballs on the ground, grinning happily. Finally! He had spent the last two days running around looking for them and some had been particularly difficult to locate. His favorite four- star ball, for example, had been in the belly of a particularly mobile shark and it had taken him *ages* to track it down.  
  
-----  
  
When Goku brought up the issue of marriage, he had been surprised by Vegeta's response.  
  
"This 'marriage ceremony' is an Earthling custom." The oujo sniffed. "I am the Saiyan no oujo, I will be Hunted in the traditional Saiyan mating ritual."  
  
"Hunted?" Goku was visibly confused. Isn't that another name for courtship? What the hell has he been doing all the while?  
  
"Typically, the mating ritual is held during a Jungle Run. Unlike the Earthling ceremony where a horde is invited, this is intensely private." Looking to the moonless night sky, Vegeta sighed softly. "The pair participates in a hunt for wild game at dusk. Usually the hunter should be the one to bring down the prey to show he can be a good provider. After sharing a light meal, the hunter gives the hunted a short head start before giving chase. When the hunter captures the hunted, the game still is not over; he has to defeat the other in a fight. Only then can he claim his prize." She turned to stare intensely at him now. " Since you have initiated the mating ritual by indicating your interest in me, you are the hunter."  
  
A loaded pause.  
  
Vegeta crossed her arms with a frown. "One reason why I was hesitant to your advances was because the hunter is typically the dominant partner in the relationship." A twitch in her eyebrow was the only outward sign of her tension in such an admission. The proud oujo *hated* not being in control.  
  
Goku immediately hugged her reassuringly, knowing the cause of her distress. "We will be equals in our relationship." Vegeta stiffened in surprise, looking at him warily. "Is not the dominant position something any male desires?"  
  
"I am not any male." Goku grinned confidently. "It is common in Earthling marriages for both partners to be equal."  
  
-----  
  
The wishes made, Shenlong faded and the dragonballs flew off. Goku twisted his neck to look curiously at his newly regenerated tail. A rich brown furry appendage with black markings waved behind him, seemingly with a mind of its own. Grinning in elation, he concentrated on Vegeta's ki.  
  
Vegeta had been about to head to the Gravity Room to train when a searing pain shot up her spine. Gasping, she fell over heavily and lay groaning on the floor for a few minutes before struggling up. What the fuck? She growled in annoyance and she ran her hands down her spine frantically for the source of the mysterious pain. Her hands came to a halt at the base of her spine and she stiffened, stunned. Could it be?  
  
A lushly furred tail snaked round her waist in a familiar movement. Vegeta purred with delight as she stroked the rich reddish brown fur and her face lit up with a stunning smile. Shimatta! She had missed her tail immensely and cursed the bakayaro who cut her beautiful tail off daily. Clutching the furry appendage lovingly, she rubbed the waving tip against her cheek.  
  
Goku appeared at that point and stood transfixed by the sight. Vegeta looked at him, crowing in delight. "My tail came back! Did you do this?" She pounced on him like a cat, purring loudly.  
  
Sitting astride the fallen Saiyan, the oujo nuzzled happily into his neck, her hands kneading his chiseled chest. The fallen warrior lay back, dazed. Wow.  
  
"I've wished back the moon too. Tonight." Goku gasped out breathlessly.  
  
Vegeta gave him a deep, searing kiss before looking into his eyes mischievously. "Well then, we'll have to rest." Her voice dropped to a throaty purr. "We have a busy night ahead." Her full lips curled naughtily, eyes glittering, promising.  
  
Leaping to her feet, the nimble oujo bounded away. "'Geta! Waait..." Goku sighed.  
  
-----  
  
When Goku reached their bedroom, Vegeta was already curled up and asleep on their new bed. She had moved in right after her decision. Friends had been slightly surprised but the passionate oujo did nothing in half-measures. Goku smiled warmly as he remembered her heated and crafty defense against his ex-wife. What a woman! It was hard to believe how much his life had changed in the past week since she moved into his life and heart.  
  
As the late afternoon sun cast slanted rays of light into their bedroom, Vegeta yawned and blinked sleepily. What was she doing asleep in the afternoon? Oh yeah.... She turned over and propping herself on her forearms, tickled her soon-to-be mate on the nose with the tip of her tail. Goku wrinkled his nose and tried to flip over but Vegeta would have none of that. She pounced on him and started bouncing violently. "Wake up baka!" Goku yelled in alarm and thrashed wildly, throwing both off the bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs.  
  
"BAKA!" Spitting and hissing, Vegeta pulled herself free, her tail lashing through the air angrily.  
  
"Gomen!" Goku rubbed half-lidded eyes blearily. "But you shouldn't have woken me up that way..." He grinned at the sight. "Do you know you look like an angry cat, 'Geta?"  
  
"I do not!" Vegeta huffed, nose in air and tail puffed indignantly.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Vegeta was extremely tempted to cuff him on the head but held her temper. "C'mon, let's go. We still have to drop Gohan off at Bulma's."  
  
-----  
  
Bulma stared at the Saiyan pair curiously as she held Gohan's hand. "You want me to watch Gohan for the night while you two ... hunt?"  
  
Vegeta was dressed in her a deep purple spandex outfit while Goku was wearing his usual orange and blue gi.  
  
Vegeta shook her head impatiently. "Not just that. It's a Saiyan thing."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Vegeta only gave an enigmatic smile before grasping Goku's hand and IT-ing off. Bulma clicked her tongue in irritation. "She never explains anything!" Gohan looked up at her. "Did you know 'tousan and 'kaasan got their tails back?" Bulma widened her eyes, visions of rampaging oozarus coming to mind before she remembered with relief that Piccolo had destroyed the moon some time back.  
  
-----  
  
A swift kick to the boar's head sent it crashing into a nearby boulder and the soon-to-be dinner gave a final convulsing twitch as the two Saiyans strode over. "Neatly done." Vegeta noted approvingly. Goku was about to gather wood for a fire when she laid a small hand on his arm. "There is no need."  
  
Slicing deftly with her ki, Vegeta handed a bloody hunk of meat to her wide- eyed companion. Goku was initially a little repulsed but strangely found the metallic scent of the blood compelling. Accepting the meat, he bit hesitantly. The blood flowed thickly over his tongue, arousing his senses and he soon found himself tearing hungrily into the remaining raw flesh.  
  
"Good ne?" Vegeta gave a rich chuckle as she bit neatly into her own portion. "Saiyans have more ... robust appetites then the delicate humans. We find blood heady, stimulating."  
  
They ate in companionable silence as the setting sun dropped below the horizon, gazing at each other. The sky darkened from a rich orange and ember to purple but they took no heed. As the moon rose, both Saiyans could feel a stirring in their blood. Nostrils flared as senses heightened in sensitivity. Though it was now almost fully dark, they could see as clearly as if it were day. A cool breeze blew, wafting numerous scents.  
  
Goku breathed deeply. He had never felt so alive. It was almost like getting high on alcohol - the heady, lightheaded feeling - but without the dulling effects. His body tingled and he felt ready to take on anything. As the moon rose further, drenching the landscape in its pale light, his blood felt hotter and the gentle Earth-raised Saiyan never felt so wild and savage. Goku started to tremble slightly in anticipation, but of what? Looking at the dark princess in front of him, he could see the same changes overcoming her though she was not as badly affected.  
  
"Easy...remember the meditative techniques I taught you before we left?" The oujo was finding it difficult to remain calm herself as the familiar, exhilarating feeling washed over her. "Breathe...focus...focus..." Her onyx eyes glittered darkly and her tail lashed agitatedly behind her.  
  
Goku closed his eyes as he tried to center himself. However, the pale moonlight was affecting him badly and he gave a low growl as his muscles started to bulge. Vegeta started in alarm as she saw dark fur sprouting. Reaching out with her mind, she clamped down firmly on his impulses. Tense minutes went by as Goku struggled with foreign urges, Vegeta a comforting, guiding presence in his mind. Finally, he managed to calm down sufficiently and he opened his eyes with relief to note that his skin was no longer furry.  
  
"I didn't know you can do that."  
  
"I am royalty. Stronger telepathic abilities were bred into my line long ago." Vegeta gave a feral grin. Slinking sensually up to him, she gave him a playful nip before bounding off.  
  
Goku stood there stunned for a while, then his instincts took over, and growling in response to the challenge, loped after her.  
  
Vegeta ran through the darkened forest, occasionally leaping up into the trees. She weaved easily through the broad branches, her tail providing not only a counterbalance to her movements but an additional limb as she leapt through the foliage, as nimble as the simians the Saiyans resemble. Goku was not as used to his tail since he had lost it a long time ago and she laughed wickedly as she heard him stumbling and crashing noisily a few times.  
  
She crouched hidden on a branch until he was just under her, then she jumped down behind him. "You've got to try much harder than that to catch me..." She smirked and pinched him on his butt before fading back into the shadows. Goku spun around, snarling in irritation. He could smell her spicy sweet scent hanging in the air like a beacon but she was too fast and agile for him.  
  
The pair had been running for hours it seems; time seem to stand still and their whole world narrowed down to just running. Hunting and being hunted. Vegeta leapt up higher onto the thinner branches, where the larger and heavier Saiyan would be hard pressed to follow. The slender Saiyan sat on her haunches as she looked down, panting slightly. She may be more faster but he has more stamina and he was starting to wear her out. Through the gloomy, speckled darkness, she could see a pair of glittering eyes.  
  
Lips curled up in a confident smirk, revealing sharp canines, Goku leapt upwards. Unfortunately, the branches higher up were too thin to support his weight and he crashed back down. Snarling in frustration, he need not look up again to know that she was gone, her mocking laughter echoing in the cool forest air.


	8. Jungle Run cont

**Chapter 8: Jungle Run (cont.)**  
  
Goku snarled in frustration as Vegeta's mocking laughter trailed off. What is he to do? He cannot catch her; it is obvious she has the upper hand here. Kamii...Dende...anyone! HAALP!!  
  
As if in answer to his silent plea, the heavens opened up.  
  
Vegeta growled in irritation as the fat raindrops fell around her, slipping on the slick narrow branch. Damn! Small patches of moss became slick traps and the heavy downpour obscured her night vision. She may have to drop back to the ground. A sudden flash blinded her and a split second later, the accompanying crash of thunder nearly shocked her from her precarious perch. Shimatta! That was too close! It's not safe in the treetops anymore.  
  
Goku felt Vegeta's ki lower from the higher levels towards the forest floor and grinned. Thank you Dende!  
  
(Although if Dende *had* been watching... He's underage! *wags finger*)  
  
Vegeta lost her handhold just a couple of metres from the forest floor and landed hard on her front. As she scrambled to pick herself up, she felt Goku's ki approaching. She had barely picked herself up when she was flung to the muddy floor again as Goku pinned her from behind.  
  
"Caught you!" A low chuckle taunted her and she bucked furiously, throwing him off.  
  
The two wrestled and grappled around in the squelching mud, neither finding purchase as slick skins prevented a tight hold. Goku held back, relying on his heavier weight and larger size to try to pin her down while the smaller Saiyan thrashed frantically, elbows and knees deadly weapons. A heavy mud- laden tail slapped his face hard, raising red welts.  
  
Goku growled angrily and tightened his arms around her body, his legs attempting to hook hers immobile. Suddenly the muddy pair rolled into stream and came up gasping in the icy-cold water. Vegeta was a tad slower and the larger Saiyan took the opportunity to pin her firmly against a large boulder on one bank.  
  
Her breath knocked out of her, Vegeta opened her mouth only to have it crushed by a bruising kiss. His tongue plunged in, ravishing her mouth mercilessly. Dizzy and breathless, she moaned, her rigid body relaxing, the fight finally draining out of her.  
  
"Game over." Goku whispered throatily when he released her lips.  
  
Goku pulled her up onto the bank and the two quickly divested each other of their sodden clothing eagerly. Vegeta gasped and moaned, writhing her lithe body under his as hot mouth and hands paid homage down her body, running feverishly over her cool skin. Their eyes shone with a feral gleam as instincts took over, submerging their minds in a primal red haze of lust.  
  
Silvery moonlight and rain played with the forest shadows over the lovers as they danced in steps as old as time, filling the night with heated moans and frantic mewing. Lips kissed, licked and sucked satiny skin, hands roamed and nails raked sensitive flesh, furry coils slapped and whipped tender skin, raising angry welts, the mix of pain and pleasure exciting yet further.  
  
Goku groaned as he slid himself in her slick heat, his conscious mind barely able to hold back his urge to ram himself to the hilt. Vegeta growled impatiently and hissed, "I'm not made of glass!" She emphasized her point by pulling hard on his hips, wrapping lean legs tightly around his muscled waist.  
  
That move sent him over the edge and with a rumbling growl, he dropped all restraints. Pumping hard, he set an increasing pace as both shrieked their pleasure, their blood afire and nerves tingling.  
  
Their ki spiked as they neared climax. Unconsciously, Goku's hair flashed yellow and Vegeta's flickered wildly between ebony and gold. As she came with a shriek, her aura exploded in a golden flame. Crackling golden lighting danced crazily around them, echoing the silvery lightning that flashed overhead in the storm. As Goku came with a howl, he leaned forward instinctively, biting deeply into the soft skin at her throat. Vegeta reared up in pleasure and pain, sinking her own sharp canines in his throat, claiming him in return. Their climax was intensified as mouths greedily sucked hot blood, the rich taste and tangy scent inflaming their overly heated senses. Their minds melded as they were now linked eternally.  
  
As the waves of their climax subsided into a hazy crimson, they lapped contentedly at the bleeding wounds, purring their pleasure, eyes already closing in exhaustion. Goku pulled out and rolled to his side, pulling his new mate protectively against his chest as sleep overtook them.  
  
-----  
  
Rays of bright morning sunlight fell across the sleeping forms in the clearing beside a burbling stream. Goku squinted against the harsh light as he woke up. Where…what? Ooohhh…memories of the previous night came rushing back and he broke into a broad grin. Pushing himself up on one elbow, he gazed down fondly at his new Mate.  
  
Vegeta flung an arm over her eyes and curled up more tightly in a fruitless attempt to escape the relentless light. To make matters worse, her shoulder was being shaken gently but firmly. "Wake up koi." Vegeta mumbled a few choice swear words and attempted to flip over but the hand on her shoulder was insistent. With a groan, Vegeta opened her eyes extremely reluctantly, yawning and stretching lazily.  
  
"Morning, konecko."  
  
Vegeta tried to glare but she was strangely pleased by the term of affection.  
  
"You have no idea how kawaii you look, curled up like that just now." Goku grinned happily. He leaned forward and they shared a sweet kiss, purring softly.  
  
Groaning, she moved to stand up. "Uurgh…I ache all over. And I'm extremely sticky." Her tall mate rubbed his bruised body, pouting. "I'm not much better. You were positively vicious last night."  
  
Reaching for their muddy, sodden clothing, Vegeta curled her lips in disgust. "I'm not wearing that. Let's go home right now. I *need* a hot shower. Now."  
  
"But 'Geta, I'm hungry!" On cue, his stomach rumbled in protest.  
  
"Bath. First."  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta luxuriated under the hot spray, her slight body arching against a larger one behind. Goku had his fingers buried in her foamy hair, rubbing and massaging her scalp as she purred contentedly.  
  
"Last night was fantastic, koi… We've done it so many times in the past week but last night was truly mind blowing." Goku was getting hard again, thinking about it.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "The tails… the moonlight… the hunt and the fighting were all aphrodisiacs. It was many factors."  
  
~And it will only get better – I've heard stories about Saiyan bonds.~ Vegeta added through their mental link, startling Goku. He had little telepathy experience, having lived among humans all his life and only discovering recently that Saiyans possess some telepathic abilities.  
  
Goku grinned as he recalled a particular memory. "Are you aware you ascended last night?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in stunned delight. "So I did!" She concentrated, powering up and after flickering uncertainly for a few moments, her hair turned gold. She spun around, her teal eyes glittering brightly, clutching his shoulders tightly. "So I did!"  
  
"Well, you certainly had it easier than me. Rage and grief triggered my transformation. The irony was, you were the catalyst." He grinned naughtily. "All I did was to fuck you senseless."  
  
Vegeta growled warningly, her cheeks crimson. "If you *ever* tell anyone…"  
  
Hearty laughter rang out in the tiled bathroom.  
  


-----

A/N: I know the lemon sucks, but this is my second attempt. 

It had occurred to me that if strong emotion was the trigger for the transformation… maybe Vegeta's trigger won't be rage since Vegeta is *always* angry. Heh heh.  
  



	9. Snapshots

**Chapter 9: Snapshots**  
  
"Well, I've drawn enough." Bulma withdrew the needle from an unconscious Goku. Picking up the small bag of his rich blood, she moved to put it in the cold storage drawer, along with other blood and tissue samples from the two last full-blooded Saiyans. Along with his semen and her eggs.  
  
Vegeta nodded absently, her eyes fixed on her slumbering mate.  
  
When Vegeta had discovered her pregnancy, she had came to Bulma, instructing her to start her research on Saiyan physiology and prepare any requisite medical supplies. Senzu beans were inordinately helpful, but it never hurts to be prepared. Taking samples from the normally fearless warrior had been a challenge at first since he normally runs at even the sight of needles, but Vegeta had taken the expedient method of simply rendering him unconscious with a well-placed chop to the base of his neck.  
  
Bulma now took out the ultrasound scanner. "Since you are here, I might as well get a look at your twins."  
  
Vegeta snorted a little, running her hands lightly over her swollen abdomen. "Kuso! I can't wait till they are out! I cannot train and I am bloated like a walragg! Babies are simply a nuisance." Her annoyed tone carried a faint fondness that belied the harsh statement.  
  
Bulma shook her head in exasperation, not fooled by the oujo's complaining. She did not know what a walragg was but it was probably something big or fat. The petite oujo did really look ungainly, carrying twins on her small frame. Secretly, Bulma was a little envious. She was past thirty, and had started to feel the ticking of her own biological clock. Maybe Yamcha…  
  
-----  
  
"BAKA!" Goku winced in agony as Vegeta crushed his hand when another contraction hit. The nurse had pushed him in with Vegeta, assuring him that all women would want their husbands by their side when they give birth. Hold her hand, the nurse had instructed him. It would reassure her. When Goku had blabbered that his mate would pulverize his hand, she had clicked her tongue, assuring him that she had never seen a case of that happening even though the husband always felt that way. Hold her hand the nurse said. Goku hardly swore but he was rattling off a string of curses, most of them learnt from his very eloquent mate, at that baka nurse right now.  
  
"Kuso! I am getting you neutered after this, do you hear me? Arrrgh!!" Even with the ki shield, he could feel the bones in his fingers give.  
  
Feeling only slack pressure as the bones of his hands disintegrated, Vegeta growled and shifted her grip to his wrist. Goku whimpered in fear.  
  
-----  
  
Goku burped his youngest son Koch over his shoulder. The younger of the twins, Koch was his favorite mainly because he looked like a carbon copy of his proud father.  
  
Vegeta was now breast-feeding Radin. The older twin had taken after their mother, his fine features a mirror of hers and his ebony hair already defying gravity with that trademark flame. Vegeta had proudly pointed out that such hair is a characteristic of the royal Vegeta line and Radin had quickly claimed a place in his mother's heart as her favorite.  
  
The chibis also seem to have inherited some of their favorite parent' traits. Koch was easy-going while the smirk on Radin's chubby face now was pure Vegeta. However, while Radin has a slightly slimmer build, both chibis are otherwise exactly the same size. The twins also seem to share an extremely close bond, as far as their parents could tell when they peeked into their sons' minds. Their power levels are also extremely close, so similar it was hard to tell who was the stronger but the proud parents did not really care.  
  
Gohan grinned happily. He couldn't wait until the twins were old enough to fight.  
  
-----  
  
Piccolo landed softly in the backyard. He could feel Gohan and the twins' ki inside, and Vegeta's and Goku's ki a distance away in their favorite sparring ground.  
  
Gohan looked up from his homework as he felt his mentor's approach. "Piccolo-san!" Beside him, on the living room floor were two squabbling chibis. "I cannot train with you today… I got stuck watching the twins because 'tousan and 'kasaan wanted to spar again."  
  
"Hmph. This will not do, you also need to train. Maybe you can ask Bulma to help watch them?" Piccolo turned a curious gaze onto the twins. "Do they always fight like that?"  
  
"Yeah. At first, I used to spend all my time trying to break them up but now I just let them be. They don't really hurt each other." Gohan giggled. "And they remind me a lot of the way 'tousan and 'kasaan fight…"  
  
The chibis rolled around on the ground, squawking and spitting until they hit the wall. Radin was knocked onto his back and Koch pounced heavily on his brother. Radin hissed angrily and squirmed frantically to throw the grinning chibi off. He placed two chubby hands to Koch's chest and with a bright flash, blasted Koch off.  
  
Mentor and disciple blinked in shock. Did Radin just…? "Radin just learnt to… he has never done that before…" Gohan blabbered excitedly. Oblivious to the excitement he generated unknowingly, Radin had now lunged after a dazed Koch. Yanking on Koch's short furry brown tail, he elicited a wail of pain from the fallen chibi.  
  
"That's enough!" Piccolo moved swiftly to separate the two. Gohan picked Koch up, rubbing him soothingly. Radin looked chagrined and a look of remorse crossed his countenance. Walking unsteadily to his brothers, he petted his crying twin tentatively. Koch gave one last sniffle, turning to hug his sorry twin. Both chirped happily as they hugged, their tails wrapping around their twin's waist or arm, their spat forgotten.  
  
"Are they always so quick to make up?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They fight, then make up and forget rapidly after that." Gohan smiled fondly at the energetic chibis, who were now tormenting some poor bug on the floor with their prodding fingers.  
  
-----  
  
"The chibis should be ready to start training soon." Goku said thoughtfully as they prepared for bed. Gohan had excitedly related how Radin had fired his first ki blast that afternoon during dinner.  
  
Vegeta groaned as she crawled into bed. "After the androids threat has been dealt with." She rubbed her shoulder. "Today was a good spar. I'm bruised all over." Musing, she turned to look at the calendar. "Another month till the androids arrive…"  
  
"I don't want to talk about the androids or chibis now…" Goku had a familiar gleam in his eyes. Reaching for his mate's tail, he raked his nails down the furry length, eliciting a different groan from the oujo who arched back, eyes rolling back in pleasure. "How about some … night training…"  
  
The only reply was a loud purr.  
  
-----  
  
Goku and Vegeta landed on the cliff, each carrying one of their sons, their other hand holding onto Gohan. The others were already there. The mood should have been tense, waiting for the androids to attack, but the battle- hardened warriors were instead cooing over Bulma's baby.  
  
Goku waved a finger at the lavender-haired tot in his best friend's arms. "Is he yours?" Yamcha beamed proudly, his arm around Bulma's shoulders.  
  
The others now crowded around the Saiyan chibis. Radin wrapped his tail tightly around his mother's wrist as he scowled up at them but Koch smiled and chirped happily, holding his arms out to Krillen. The twins were almost two and it seems like Saiyan babies developed at a much faster rate for they were walking already. Koch was the more chatty of the two, though Radin had a more extensive vocabulary when he chose to utilize it.  
  
Vegeta turned to their sons sternly. "Now, I want you both to stay with Bulma, do you hear me?" Her grim tone brook no argument and the two boys nodded solemnly. Goku ruffled their hair affectionately. "We'll be done before you know it."  
  
"Now go." She pushed both boys towards Bulma, who started to walk them to her plane which was parked nearby. The blue-haired woman was chatting a little too airily as she sought to hide her nervousness from the chibis, though she wasn't the only one. The adults knew their prattling had been an edgy attempt at concealing their anxiety. They were all jittery and high- strung and once the plane had left, lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
An explosion nearby rocked them to their senses and the fighters scrambled to the air in the direction of the blasts.  
  
End… For now.


End file.
